


All is Well

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: (bluebell’s) humour, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Watership Down, happiness, honestly how do i tag this fic. they’re rabbits, like the TINIEST little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Holly and Bluebell relax on the down after a long day.
Relationships: Bluebell/Holly (Watership Down)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone read Watership Down fics? Guess we’ll have to wait and see.
> 
> Anyways, this is something quite different from me, haha. I absolutely adore this book, was definitely one of my favourites as a kid and still makes that list. I’m hyperfixating on it for like. The first time in almost 8 years. So here’s a fic.
> 
> Screw the miniseries, Holly is ALIVE and WELL and Bluebell is here and he is NOT with Hyzenthlay, thank you very much. Holly deserved better than what he got. Hasn’t he been through enough? Let him be.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this little ficlet <3

They lay on the down as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon; not for silflay, simply to relax. Holly stretched out on his stomach, the cool breeze ruffling his fur growing slightly nippy as twilight settled over the countryside.

“Frith above,” Bluebell murmured next to him, “we never would have gotten this kind of view back at Sandleford.”

Holly hummed in agreement, his eyelids beginning to droop. “Still can’t believe we made it, sometimes.”

“Getting here was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Bluebell snorted. “Harder even than beating those _embleer_ Efrafrans. Squashing those buggers was easy in comparison, eh old friend?”

Holly didn’t say anything, his head raising, suddenly seeming alert as he scanned the clearly empty down. Bluebell frowned, a pang of guilt going through him.

“Holly?”

A shudder ran through the old captain. “Sorry. Just...” he sighed. “Don’t remind me.” There was a hint of desperation in his voice, and, Bluebell, suddenly feeling a bit sick himself at the thought of their harrowing journey, looked down.

“Sorry,” he said, and Holly gently nudged him with his shoulder.

“It’s alright, my dear,” he said quietly, and scooted closer, pressing himself against Bluebell’s side. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, and it was only when true dark had settled over the down like a blanket that they headed down to the Honeycomb. 

“Ah,” Hazel-rah called, “I was wondering where you were.”

“Oh, you know us,” Bluebell replied, “a couple of old geezers reminiscing.”

Hazel chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you’ve joined us. Dandelion was about to tell us a story. Weren’t you, Dandelion?”

Dandelion nodded, and hopped into the middle of the Honeycomb, everyone quieting as they waited for him to begin.

“Yes, well,” he said, “I think I’m in the mood for _The Sense of Smell,_ hm?”

No one objected, and so, Dandelion began.

_“There was a time, long ago,”_

As he spoke, Holly felt the tension bleed out of him, and he cuddled up to Bluebell, not bothering to gasp in all the right places like the rest of the warren. All that mattered to him was that he was safe, here, at Watership Down, with Bluebell, and all of his friends, and nothing the likes of what he’d had to go through would ever happen again.

All was well.


End file.
